Just Let Me Drown
by Pixielullaby
Summary: AU. Ali/OC. Oneshot. "Prettier" series.


_Whoop! Whoop! It's always fun getting into Ali's head. It's a sick little, twisted place to be.. Forth in "Prettier" series. _

_Disclaimer:__** I do not own the show or it's characters. I do own Navien Tophmon, The fabulous bitch down the block. I officially copyright her so.. Leave my OC alone :P**_

She laid her head down on the pillow, with Naivien's arm around her waist..  
And for _once_ she felt safe..

Every secret she's ever had pooled around this bed,,

Where she'd lay her head on Naivien's shoulder, and confess every little detail, of every lie she's ever told, and every secret she's ever been told..

This was where she let her heart beat, as Naivien slowly melted the ice around it..  
Where she fell asleep, _knowing_ that someone in this world, would willingly help her carry her burdens..  
Where she saw an image of herself fade along with these old purple walls..

This place..  
This beat up old house..  
On this old twin sized bed..  
In this messy little room..  
Is where Alison Dilaurentis fell in love with the _one_ person she could never have..  
_Naivien Tophmon.._

Ali was only a year older then her..  
Navien was in the grade under her..  
And Ali refused to let her in her group because of it..  
But Naivien still unlocked the back door every time Ali called..

She still brought Ali and her friends coffee every morning..  
And she still rocked Ali to sleep when she just couldn't seem to close her eyes..

It wasn't because she wanted to be in Ali's group..  
She never even asked..

It was because, out of every other person on the planet, who were either forced, or scared into liking Ali..

Naivien cared about Alison from the bottom of her _pure, raw, compassionate_ heart..

That's what Alison loved..

She loved that no matter what she said..  
No matter what she did..  
Naivien still cared..

She loved that Naivien loved her, no matter how purely evil she could be..  
But Naivien didn't love her like she loved Naivien..

She knew about Ali's games..  
About her affairs with Aria..  
Her rendezvous with Spencer..  
Her heated moments with Hanna at the gym..  
And the way she loves to lead Emily on..

And it hurt Alison when Naivien didn't believe this was real..  
That she wasn't just playing games, but she couldn't _blame_ her..

It had crossed Ali's mind that her and Naivien were extremely alike..  
Ali had trained Naivien to be like her since day one..

How to use people..  
How to play games..  
How to destroy ego's..  
And break hearts..  
And keep secrets..

And maybe that's why Naivien thought it was a game..

Maybe she thought Ali only loved the _Alison_ side of Naivien, but she didn't..  
She loved the _Alison's_ side of her..

The part of her that only Alison got to see..  
The part of her that would spit venom on anyone else, but kiss her on the forehead before she fell asleep..

She felt like Emily in a way..  
She was in love with her best friend..  
The one who gave her special treatment and made everything better..  
The difference was Naivien meant it..  
Alison never did..

She felt almost guilty for that,..

She was in love with someone who actually gave two shits about her..  
And Emily fell for a monster..  
But then again maybe Emily liked being used..

She wasn't sure what was worse..  
The fact that Emily might _actually_ like being used..  
Or the fact that she could convince herself that it was true..

She kissed Naivien just then..  
Just a gentle peck on the lips..  
Lingering for barely a second..

It wasn't surprising..  
She did it all the time..  
And every time, she wished it could be longer..

She wished Naivien would pull her in for another kiss..  
Deep and passionate..

One where they could lose themselves completely, and wake up with a dazed memory of the night before..  
Where they gave into their temptation just _onc,e_ and had the best night of their lives..  
But those dreams subsided when she realized that no matter how long or hard she kissed her..  
Naivien never kissed back.

She'd just let Alison live out what ever sweet fantasy she could and smiled at her when she pulled away..

Because of that, Alison convinced herself that Naivien loved her too..

That every time Naivien just let her kiss her..  
She was just trying to tell Ali that she didn't want to play games, because she really did want Ali to herself..

Those thoughts gathered in the pool between them, because Ali told her everything..  
Her hopes, dreams, and fears..

Alison cursed herself for teaching Naivien how to play these games, because she never confirms nor denies Alison's fears,.  
And that's when Ali really feels sick..  
Because she _likes_ feeling used when Naivien doesn't want to hurt her..

So she kisses Naivien again, and once more, because she knows she's not asleep yet..  
Not until Naivien whispers..

"_I love you.."_ in a raspy tired voice, does Alison stop..

_"Then kiss me.."_

That's as far as she gets, because Navien really is asleep this time..  
And Ali knows that sleeping beauty never woke the _prince_ with a kiss..  
Neither will she..

So she lays there in a pool of secrets and she basks in the fact that she is loved..  
No matter how cruel it is..

Naivien will _always_ be her twisted love story..


End file.
